smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:VicGeorge2K9
Welcome Hi, welcome to Smurfs Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Empath Smurf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:11, August 23, 2011 Culliford, Grandpa Hey, in EMPATH, is Culliford the son of Nanny and Grandpa Smurf? Also, did you actually write the story about what is listed under future on the series page on the fanon wiki? And when Empath tells Brainy that they're the last of their generation, are there younger smurfs alive?SandorL 14:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) To answer these questions one at a time: 1. Culliford/Papa Smurf in the Empath stories is the son of Grandpa Smurf, but NOT the son of Nanny. The origin stories for Grandpa and Nanny in those Empath stories are different, which I haven't yet disclosed how different. 2. I don't understand the second question, so I can't answer it. 3. There are younger Smurfs alive at that point, but that's also at the point when most of them will perish, including Brainy. (VicGeorge2K9 14:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC)) To ask the second more clearly: On the page about EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf (Series) under future, it says that they meet gender flipped versions of them selves. Have you actually written this story? Thanks for the other answers. It'd be great to find out how Nanny Smurf came to be in the cartooniverse.SandorL 15:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) No, I haven't written the story yet. That's still on my to do list. It's vaguely similar to Raven Child's Smurfette Village story series. (VicGeorge2K9 15:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC)) Oooh, I love those stories! I wonder if any one has ever asked Peyo II about Nanny....SandorL 15:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I love the Smurfette Village stories, too. I was just wondering, "Who is Culliford's mother?" If it is not Nanny, then who? And are you going to write Nanny's story in the Empthiverse? What are your feelings on a Peyo biopic? Who is your favourite EMPATH character to write? Does EMPATH have a specific logo? BabySmurf3 11:50, October 11, 2011 (UTC) The Empath logo is basically the same as my normal Smurf head logo, just with a star in it, like this: Much of Culliford's backstory is still being worked on, but I'm still going to have him be trained in the use of magic by Palladore, as in the cartoon show universe...just not in the way most people would think he's being trained. And one key name Palladore is going to brand Culliford with is Abraham, which means "father of many", a fitting alternate name for somebody who's going to be called Papa Smurf. He'll also be responsible (if not entirely responsible) for the situation that leaves him with 97 young Smurfs to watch over. (VicGeorge2K9 12:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC)) Fanon Pics? I've seen some of your pictures of you fanon characters, so what's your secret? How do you make them? Because I really want to make a pic for my smurf. B1K3 10:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to tell me? It's okay if you don't but please don't ignore me. B1K3 09:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC) It's basically a lot of redrawing, but I've been skilled enough in cartoon artwork to make something different with the redrawing. (VicGeorge2K9 12:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC)) Redrawing? That's interesting. So you draw the perfectly animated fanon images? Or is there some Internet or Animation Program work involved? How do you make them so realistic? BabySmurf3 23:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Editing Infoboxes VicGeorge, can you please fix the infobox and picture on a few of my character pages so the formatting works better with the contents boxes? I've begun to notice that when my pages have enough sections, a contents box appears and if the infobox isn't formatted with the picture correctly, it looks weird (so far this goes for Falla's page). Thanks! Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 22:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You should really use Template:Character Infobox if you're going to have them in your character articles. (VicGeorge2K9 22:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC)) I've begun to use the ones you always put up now, but I still have trouble adding pictures to them. Any help? Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 20:53, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Check out the editing done to my articles when you examine how I put images in infoboxes. You just put the file designation into the Image line the same way you do for any image, but don't put a thumb in there. That's all I can really describe the process, but if you don't examine how it's done you'll never figure it out. (VicGeorge2K9 20:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC)) I figured it out at last. :) Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 01:44, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Templates I'm hoping you would be so kind as to make a "Locations" template. I'd like to use it for the Academy for Young Alchemists, and I'm sure you could apply it to your location pages as well, like the Imaginarium. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 02:38, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I've created a blog called "Outtakes on Episodes" (you can check it out if you'd like) and I was wondering if you could think of any outtakes on certain episodes. I would really like help on this. Thanks. RWthebigfan 21:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Articles You should update the poll on the front page more frequently. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 20:30, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Give me ideas of what stories should be put into the poll. (VicGeorge2K9 22:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC)) Well, I was hoping you could put up a "Most Popular Story" poll - let people vote on either the SAS, RDK, ELS, or TCB. That's just one idea. Or maybe there could be a "Favorite Smurfette" poll? Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 20:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. I can't remember how to change my signature quote thing. Any help?) Personalized Symbols I was just wondering what I would have to do to get a personalized Smurfette symbol for my character, Moxette. I remember asking about this months ago, but I don't think it was every answered. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 21:27, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, the problem is, I can't think up an appropriate symbol for the character. Sorry that never got answered, though. (VicGeorge2K9 21:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC)) Just put her hair on the symbol - that'll be just fine. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 02:32, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Recent Wiki Activity I noticed in the "Community Messages" box that it lists the story series going on, but RDK isn't up there. Can that be fixed? I'd appreciate it. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 02:33, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 03:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC) A Nabid Salim Maybe it's just me, but I think Nagib needs to be banned from this site soon. They've done nothing but preach Singaporean pride and create pages generally unrelated to the Smurfs. It's incredibly unsmurfy which is why I suggest giving them a warning or - if needed - terminate their account entirely. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 03:45, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to interfere but... You spelt his/her name wrong and the account has multiple people in it? Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 09:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, it's User:An Nagib Bin Salam. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 02:32, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Still Numbuh 404 speaking: would you mind looking into this sooner than later? This user is really getting on my nerves and I'm starting concern over Swallows since they appear to be getting swept up in the madness. Any help to set things straight would be greatly appreciated. :) Not that I've seen much of what his articles contain, but frankly I don't see anything published of him that is causing any problems except for you, and maybe it's just you having problems with him. As for modern tech appearing in his Smurfs fanfiction, that's his business and his fanfiction universe. I won't intervene unless he resorts to malicious actions. (Vic George 10:15, March 6, 2012 (UTC)) Please, Vic, he's just a complete...oh, I can't even think of anything remotely close to describe it, but his pages are nearly useless to the fanon. All he really talks about is sports game matches which are a part of reality, not Smurfs fantasy, and I can't stand it any longer. Please, I implore you, just give him a temporary ban like you did to me, just so he actually gets the message. You know I'm powerless in comparison to you. Besides, look at all the frivolous comments he posted on the GameSmurf page. Even B1K3 calls it spam. The Golden Girl 01:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I have noticed. It was a waste. I left a message on his talk page. I'll see if he responds. (Vic George 22:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC))